btsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alaska 27/Armyyy!
Hi ARMYs! Just created this blog to get to know everyone here better. I know this place is pretty inactive but, if you're reading this now, drop down you're: *Bias and bias wrecker *OTP ship *Favourite song (group song, solo songs, vocal line songs and rap line songs) *Favourite album *Favourite BTS "line" *Favourite VLive *Favourite Run BTS ep (if you watch the series) *Favourite Bon Voyage ep (again, if you watch the series) *And lastly, you're favourite BT21 character! Not that anyone asked but here are my answers to the questions above! #Tae's my bias and ChimChim and Hobi are my wreckers. Like why is Tae so perfect in everything? Why is Mochi so adorable with aegyo and literally anything he does? Why is Hobi so beautiful when he smiles and laughs? �� #I love basically every BTS ship that exists (OT7 in shorter words) but the incredibly strong bond between Vmin is very hard to not notice. You can literally feel their platonic relationship even if you're just watching videos on YouTube. #95z �� #Lots of BTS songs come to my mind when someone asks "favourite BTS song?" but if I had to pick my top four for their group songs, For You, Crystal Snow,'' Love Myself'' and Spring Day for sure. But honestly, it depends on my mood. Right now, I'm feeling calm so I thought of these four but when I'm hype, it changes to Dope, IDOL and Boy With Luv. Favourite solo song? I have favourites from each member. ChimChim's'' Lie'', Yoongi's Seesaw, Joon's Refelection, TaeTae's Scenery, Hobi's Just Dance, Jinnie's Epiphany and Kookie's Euphoria. Favourite vocal line song? Simply The Truth Untold. It's so relatable. Second place has to be Dimple though. Favourite rap line song? DDAENG! But then there's also Cypher 4 (my favourite Cypher). Can I just quickly say? There's honestly no such thing as a "favourite favourite" when it comes to BTS songs. They're all extremely good. #Again, it depends on my mood like, when I feel old and I feel like I've been floating as BTS trash in the ocean of ARMYs for a long time, I go back to Skool Luv Affair and/or O!RUL8,2? but when I feel depressed, I go straight to Love Yourself: Answer. But no matter my mood, I will always put Love Yourself: Her before any other BTS album. #This is quite a hard one. I feel like many ARMYs would straight away say the Maknae Line and I agree, those three are adorable crackheads but there a few other Lines to be recognised. My most admired Line is definitely the Moodmaker Line, consisting of V, Hobi and Jiminie, which also happen to be my bias and my wreckers. �� Clearly I'm being unfair. Honestly, the Hyung Line is also a personal favourite. I mean, if you think about it, the maknaes wouldn't be the maknaes without their hyungs. �� Also, #95Line, #94Line, #DaeguLine and #BusanLine! #My favourite VLive is still undecided. I love when they bring Tae's li'l baby, Tannie into the Lives but I also love just watching the members interact with ARMYs. It's an amazing sight to see both Bangtan and ARMY care for each other so much UwU ❤︎ #Again, I can't pick my ULT fave so I'll list a few... Episode 20, the hilarious cooking episode where Tae was an absolute crackhead with his plating and microwave... You'd understand if you watched the ep. Episode 23, where they train the doggies and where Jin-ssi struggles with Adam. Hehe. Another favourite episode is episode 33. Now, this one's just full of laughs. I swear, if you are ever upset, go to this video and you will be cured instantly. Trust me, ARMY. #Unfortunately, I haven't seen any of the BV episodes because I don't know where I can watch them for free. Every time I search Bon Voyage, it leads me to websites where I need to pay moneyyy. Any suggestions of where I can freely watch? #Lastly, my favourite BT21 character is either RapMon's cute Koala, Koya or Sunshine's (Hobi) funny horse, Mang. Again, I just wanted to get to know everyone better so I hoped this^ helped you guys to know me better. ARMY, please stay healthy. Remember, health first, health second then BTS merch third. Hangsang hwaiting! (Good luck, always!) "We purple you, I purple you, we aaaaaaaaaaall purple you!" ~Taehyungie and is amazing English dialect! �������������� Category:Blog posts